Poppy
by siriuslight
Summary: " Kubawakan bunga poppy ini untukmu, Gray-sama. Sebagai awal pertanda kehidupan abadi yang akan kita jalani nanti.. " / Oneeshoot


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Mystery**

.

**Poppy**

_~ Tunggulah hingga waktumu tiba._

.

Angin dingin yang membawa ribuan batu es bertiup menuju selatan. Menerbangkan ribuan helai biru milik gadis yang terdiam menatap derasnya ombak laut dari balik jendela. Bibir pucat gadis itu membingkai senyum tanpa arti. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam sebuah bingkai foto yang kacanya telah retak, menggoreskan luka pada tangannya hingga membuat darah menetes tepat di atas bingkai foto tersebut. Meninggalkan jejak merah darah yang takkan hilang ditelan waktu.

" Cepatlah pulang, Gray-sama... Aku menunggumu. " Dan tawa kecil pun terdengar pilu keluar dari bibirnya.

.

_' Tunggulah aku Gray. Hingga saat aku sanggup berjalan kembali. Dan menemukan hidupku lagi. '_

.

.

Kreek.

Pintu kayu yang terasa dingin itu terbuka dari luar. Membuat hembusan angin masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat gelap. Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu.

Dengan perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dimana ia melihat sebuah biasan cahaya lilin yang memantul di dinding coklat rumahnya.

' _Siapa?_ ' Pemuda itu bertanya dalam hati. Bersiap-siap dengan sihirnya kalau-kalau memang ada orang tak dikenal yang berusaha mencelakainya.

Dipercepat langkahnya hingga kini dapat ia lihat pantulan bayang milik seseorang yang muncul di dinding dapurnya.

Sret-

" Juvia? " Ucapnya terkejut. Dipandangnya tak percaya gadis yang telah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dari kehidupannya.

" _Okaeri_, Gray-sama... " Gadis itu membingkai sebuah senyum lebar di bibir pucatnya yang mulai mengelupas. " _Hisashiburi desune?_ "

.

.

" K-kenapa kau di sini? " Suara Gray bergetar.

Setelah sekian lamanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis itu telah tiada.. Kini, disaat dirinya sudah bisa melupakan bayang gadis itu... Kenapa ia malah muncul kembali?

" Ck.. Ck.. Ck... " Gadis itu berdecak. Berakting seakan akan kecewa dengan apa yang barusan pemuda itu ungkapkan. " Apa kalimat tersebut pantas untuk menyambut seorang gadis yang telah sekian lama menunggumu kembali, Gray-sama? "

" A-apa.. " Ucapan Gray terhenti begitu dilihatnya gadis itu tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Hentakan sepatu gadis itu seakan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Membuat keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. " J-jangan mendekat. "

" Kenapa? " Tanya gadis itu lirih. " Padahal Juvia rindu sekali dengan Gray-sama... "

" T-tidak... K-kau bukan Juvia. " Langkah gadis biru itu berhenti. Mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya.

" Ini Juvia Gray-sama... " Gadis itu berseringai tipis. Menyentuh dadanya pelan. " Kenapa kau berfikiran bahwa ini bukan Juvia? " Tanya gadis itu lembut. Suaranya terdengar semu masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Gray yang terus melangkah mundur hingga pemuda itu menabrak dinding dapur yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Buk.

" J-juvia... D-dia sudah mati... " Ucap Gray gemetar. Tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh hingga menyentuh lantai keramik rumahnya yang terasa membeku.

" Mati? " Gadis itu terkikik. " Juvia takkan pernah mati, Gray-sama. " Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Menghampiri Gray yang bergetar di tempatnya. " Bukan 'kah Juvia selalu hidup di hati Gray-sama? "

" Jangan mendekat! " Teriak pemuda itu. Tanpa ia sadari, airmata ketakutan telah mengalir melewati pipi pucatnya.

Tap.

" Kenapa? " Gadis itu kembali berbisik pelan tepat di hadapan Gray. " Kenapa Juvia tak boleh mendekati Gray-sama? "

" S-sudah kubilang. Kau bukan Juvia! " Gray menggeram. " Juvia sudah mati! Dia sudah mati di jurang itu! "

.

_" Gray... " Suara lirih Juvia terdengar pelan di bawah sana. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras melalui wajah Gray. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga kini dapat dirasakannya rasa anyir darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. " T-tolong. "_

_Gray memejamkan matanya. Kuat-kuat. Menahan airmata yang mencoba menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya, selagi otaknya tengah berfikir keras untuk menentukan pilihannya._

_Menahan Juvia agar tak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak berujung itu dan membiarkan teman-temannya yang terkurung itu mati akibat ledakan bom _yang pasti akan terjadi__

_Atau,_

_Menolong teman-temannya dengan melempar bom itu jauh-jauh ke dalam jurang dan membiarkan Juvia _gadis yang dicintainya_... Mati?_

_Gray membuka matanya melirik Juvia yang tengah menangis menahan sakit akibat luka di sekujur tubuhnya._

_" T-tolong.. " Gadis itu berucap pelan. " Tolong lepaskan aku.. "_

_Deg._

_Gray menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Menatap gadis bersurai biru yang balik menatapnya penuh permohonan._

_" S-selamatkan yang lain. "_

_" Tidak. " Bantah Gray cepat. " A-aku tak mau kehilanganmu. "_

_" Gray, kau takkan kehilangan diriku. " Balas gadis itu lembut. " Gray- dengarkan aku... Bom itu akan segera meledak. Lepaskan aku dan segera.. Segera lemparkan bom itu ke dalam jurang. " Jelasnya._

_" Tapi kau akan mati Juvia. " Gadis itu hanya terdiam. " A-aku tak mau. "_

_" Aku takkan mati..." Juvia tersenyum._

_" ... "_

_" Tunggulah Gray. Hingga saat aku sanggup berjalan kembali. Dan menemukan hidupku lagi. " Ia berucap. " Teruslah ingat aku sampai saat itu tiba. "_

_Sebelum sempat Gray mengucapkan kata, genggaman tangan pemuda itu terlepas. Membiarkan gadis pucat itu hilang ditelan gelapnya cahaya._

.

" Kau tak mendengarkanku Gray-sama.. " Gadis itu berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Gray. " Kubilang tunggu... Bukan berarti kau melupakanku.. " Bisiknya lirih.

" ... "

" Padahal Juvia selalu menunggu Gray-sama untuk datang menemukannya. Tapi sepertinya.. " Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. " Gray-sama sudah bahagia di sini tanpa Juvia ya? "

Degup jantung Gray terdengar semakin cepat _dan keras_ begitu dirasakannya jemari dingin Juvia yang menyentuh lekukan wajahnya secara perlahan.

" Padahal Juvia 'kan ingin selalu bersama Gray-sama.. " Gadis itu kini menatap lurus tepat ke dalam permata biru tuanya. " Kenapa Gray-sama jadi egois dan bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa Juvia? "

" Tidak. " Gray membantah pelan, " Aku tidak-" Deru nafas mereka beradu di dinginya udara sore itu. Saling menatap dalam satu sama lain.

" Apa Gray-sama sudah tidak mencintai Juvia lagi? " Tanya gadis itu lirih. Permata birunya berkilat menghipnotis Gray yang membeku ditempatnya.

" Aku- Aku masih mencintaimu Juvia. " Ucap Gray lirih bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

" Kalau begitu... Ayo pergi bersama Juvia.. " Gray menggeleng, " Kenapa? "

" A-aku masih.. Aku masih ingin hidup. "

" Gray-sama bodoh. " Gadis itu kembali terkikik geli. " Kau bilang kau mencintaiku 'kan? " Gray mengangguk. " Cinta-pun butuh pengorbanan Gray-sama. " Dan sekali lagi, permata biru itu menghipnotis Gray jauh lebih dalam.

" A-apa yang harus kulakukan.. " Tanya Gray berbisik.

**Jleb.**

" Ukh- " Seketika pemuda itu rasakan benda tajam yang menusuk tepat di dadanya. Permata gelapnya terbelalak, menatap gadis yang balik memandanginya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

" Hiduplah abadi.. Bersamaku. " Gadis itu berucap pelan. Kini dilihatnya sebilah pisau itu telah menancap dengan indahnya di jantung Gray. Membuat bau anyir seketika tercium melalu hidungnya.

" J-juvia.. " Gray berucap pelan. Rasa sakit seketika menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

" Ini yang kurasakan. " Gadis itu kemudian menarik paksa pisau yang ia genggam. Menimbulkan teriakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir Gray.

Juvia menatap Gray yang memandang sedih kearahnya.

" Aku begitu mencintaimu." Gray berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan permata hitam yang telah kehilangan sinarnya. Bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangan kurusnya merogoh saku baju biru tuanya yang yang kotor oleh cipatran darah milik Gray.

Mengeluarkan setangkai bunga bewarna merah pucat tepat di depan Gray.

" Kubawakan bunga poppy ini untukmu, Gray-sama. Sebagai awal pertanda kehidupan abadi yang akan kita jalani nanti.. " Gadis itu berucap sambil tersenyum miris. " Di alam baka. "

Dan sedetik kemudian, pisau yang telah terbanjiri oleh darah milik Gray mendarat dengan mulus di dada miliknya sendiri. Tepat menusuk dalam jantungnya.

Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kebisuan yang mendekap keduanya. Membiarkan selimut merah berbau anyir itu membalut tubuh keduanya dalam kegelapan senja.

.

_' Karna mencintai-pun butuh pengorbanan 'kan? Kalau begitu... Biarku korbankan nyawa kita ini sebagai jaminannya.'_

.

**OWARI**

.

.

_' Poppy flower; Kematian.'_

Maaf,

Pukul saya. Tapi jangan marahi saya m(._.))m /plak/

Gak tau tiba-tiba ide ini muncul waktu dengerin lagunya Yui makino yg u're my love m._.m musiknya dramatis bgt.

Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai.

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**

**.**

**.**

_" Gray-sama? " Suara lembut seorang gadis yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu kekar milik Gray terdengar menyapa pemuda itu._

_" Hn? " Tanya pemuda itu singkat. Tangannya mengelus pelan helaian rambut Juvia _gadis itu_ yang jatuh ke bahunya._

_" Juvia mau bertanya sesuatu.. "_

_" Apa? " Tanya Gray penasaran. Diliriknya Juvia yang sibuk memainkan jemarinya dari ujung mata._

_" Kalau... Kalau suatu saat Gray-sama dihadapkan pada dua pilihan.. " _

_" ... "_

_" -Kalau suatu saat Juvia akan jatuh ke jurang, dan Gray-sama dihadapkan pada dua pilihan- antara menyelamatkan Juvia atau-"_

_" Itu tidak akan ter-"_

_" Dengarkan Juvia dulu. " Gadis itu memotong ucapannya dengan cepat. Menggenggam erat tangan Gray yang selalu terasa dingin. " -Atau.. Menyelamatkan teman-teman yang nyawanya terancam, Mana yang akan Gray-sama pilih lebih dulu? " Lanjut gadis itu._

_" Juv-"_

_" Jawab saja Gray-sama... " Suruh gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Dirasakannya rangkulan Gray yang semakin erat memeluknya._

_" Aku.. Aku akan menyelamatkan teman-teman terlebih dahulu. " Juvia tersenyum kecut. " Tapi.."_

_" Tapi? " Tanya Juvia. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gray yang balik menatapnya._

_" Kalau memang pada akhirnya kau jatuh ke dalam jurang, maka... Setelah aku selesai menyelamatkan yang lain, aku akan ikut melompat ke dalam jurang itu. " Ungkap Gray. " Dengar- Juvia, di manapun kau berada, aku akan selalu bersamamu. " Gray menggenggam erat tangan Juvia. " Bahkan dalam kematian sekalipun.. "_

.

_**' Bahkan dalam kematian sekalipun. '**_

.

.

" Juvia tidak salah 'kan? Hihi... "


End file.
